Good Witch? Naughty Witch
by LeoLover
Summary: It's a 14-Part story (put together in one piece) about a Paige and Leo love, with affairs and drama all in-between.


Part 1

"Paige." Leo Wyatt orbed into the Manor kitchen.  
"Hi, sweetie." Paige Halliwell kissed her boyfriend.  
"Get a room." Piper Halliwell mumbled under her breath as she walked into the room.  
"What's wrong, Pipe?" Paige asked.  
"Oh....nothing."  
_Come on, Leo! We don't have all day!_   
"Earth to Piper? Where is Matt?" Paige asked.  
"He....dumped me." Piper said, making herself teary-eyed.  
"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry...." Paige said, trying to be helpful.  
"Uh....Don't be. You didn't do anything."   
"Oh, girls, sorry....the elders." Leo said, then he orbed away.  
"Yeah....sure. Always is."  
"Well....I'm gonna, uh, go. I gotta....go....uh....somewhere." Piper said, trying to be a good liar.  
"Where? Aren't you upset? Hey, how come we never met Matt, anyway?"  
"Long story, Paige. Gotta run!" Piper ran out the door.  
"Uh....bye?"  
The second Piper walked outside, she saw Leo standing there.   
"You orbed....to here?," Piper asked,"We could be exposed....again!"  
"No! I orbed to your backyard, no one can see back there. Then I walked to here." Leo said reassuringly.  
"Oh, OK. Shall we get going?"

Part 2

[Later That Night]  
  
"Hello?" Phoebe said as she walked in the door.  
"In here!" Paige said from the attic.  
"Where's Piper?" Phoebe asked when she was in the room.  
"She's been gone since 5. Leo's been gone since a little before Piper." Paige sadly answered.  
"Aw, hun, you don't think...." She started, but got cut off.  
"Where are you guys?" Piper called as she walked in the front door.  
"Piper! You're home!" Paige happily cried.  
"OK, so you're in the attic....what made you so happy?" Piper replied to her sister, who looked extremely and strangely joyful.  
"Oh, nothing," She replied, giggling,"I have nothing to worry about now."  
  
_Wait....where's Leo?_ Paige thought.... _That's strange._   
  
"Paige? You alive in there?" Phoebe asked.  
"Huh? What? Oh....of course I am." Paige said, snapping out of her daydreams and thoughts.  
A swirl of blue and white light filled the room, then forming Leo.  
"Hey, Paige," Leo said,"Hi Phoebe....Hello, Piper."  
  
_Why is he looking at Piper like that?_   
Then it hit her.  
_Oh no...._

Part 3

"Oh my god...no...no..." Paige started screaming out loud, with out even realizing it.  
  
_Where am I?_   
  
"Miss Matthews, are you all right?," A man said to her, "You're in the hospital. I'm Dr. Harry Johnson. You have a visitor."  
Leo walked in.  
"Hi Paige....," Leo said while sitting down next to her,"Are you alright?"  
"Why am I here?" Paige asked, ignoring Leo's question.  
"Well, you see, you were sitting there, daydreaming, and all of a sudden, you had a look on your face....then you fainted. So Piper and I took you here. Phoebe was saying 'Bye' while you were daydreaming, and left....she didn't know you fainted, until we called her."  
"WHAT? You and Piper took me here? ALONE? YOU TWO WERE ALONE?"  
Leo got a look on his face....a look that seemed to be saying "What are you talking about?"....when deep down inside, he knew what she was talking about.  
"Well....yes, why, sweetie?" Leo tried to ignore her screaming.  
"Why? WHY? YOU KNOW WHY." Paige yelled at the top of her lungs.  
A few passing doctors and nurses stopped to see the commontion, then walked right along.  
  
_Does he think I'm stupid? I know the truth....I want to cry._  
  
"I can tell you're mad....but why?" Leo again tried to push away the thought of her knowing....that he was having an affair....with her sister.  
"Leo, I can't even believe you...I don't know what I'm going to do now....I can't just stay in the Manor! I don't want to be some stupid witch. I don't want to be near you....I loved you so much....and you do _THIS_ to me? Don't play stupid with me...." Paige rambled on and on.  
"I'm so sorry, Paige....I know....I know you're upset. I'm so sorry....I don't know what I was thinking...." Leo tried to calm her down.  
"No! I want to be out of here, RIGHT NOW."  
"Paige, don't throw a fit." Leo tried to calm her down again.  
  
"What is going on in here?" A familiar voice asked.

Part 4  
"Who is it?" Paige said with slight anger and turned to looked, as she slightly calmed down.  
"It's Piper....your sister. Remember me?" Piper said with a strange tone in her voice.  
"Piper....HOW COULD YOU?" Paige started to yell again, causing another nurse to stop and stare for a few seconds.  
"How could I what?" Piper asked, way more calm then Paige.  
  
_Is she serious? She really doesn't know? Oh....my....no! What if I think happened really didn't? Oh....no....I don't think it did. So what do I do now? I'm made myself out to be an offical jackass._   
  
"Paige? Are you....OK?" Leo asked, sounding scared of the thought that Paige might freak out again.  
"Leo....you didn't, did you?," Paige tried to feel better, and for once it worked,"Oh, I am so, so, so sorry....I feel so stupid. I'm very sorry. Can you forgive me?"  
" Well....I can forgive you, but...." Leo was cut off.  
"But what?" Paige asked.

"Well....you see, Paige....I did," Leo said while shaking,"But it was only.....once. And we only kissed. I still love you."  
"LEO! How could you?" Paige quietly yelled.  
"I'm very sorry, Paige. It was only a kiss. I swear." Leo replied.  
"Miss Paige Matthews, I'm Nurse Lara Jenkins. The doctor said you're free to go." A woman said as she walked into the room.  
"Ugh. Fine." Paige said.

Part 5  
  
[Later That Night - The Manor]  
  
"Leo....you lied to her!" Piper yelled, as she pulled Leo out the door.  
"Well, what would you have liked for me to have done?"   
"Leo....you know you don't love her. You said so yourself. Please, tell Paige the truth." Piper said as they walked.  
"I'm so sorry, Piper....I'll tell her tomorrow. I promise." Leo said. He then kissed Piper.  
"Piper....who are you....LEO?" Phoebe screamed.  
"What the...why are you... oh my....Phoebe! Why are you here?" Piper yelled.  
"I'm walking....duh!" She replied.  
"Oh....well...it's not what you think. I swear." Leo said.  
"Leo, how could you?" Phoebe asked.  
"I....I don't know. I said to Paige we only kissed once. When we got back to the Manor she said she'd get over it."  
"Well, it doesn't _seem_ like just a kiss!" Phoebe said.  
"Captain Obvious." Piper sarcasticly said.

Part 6

[The Manor]

Suddenly, Paige had a strange feeling.  
  
_Do I really love Leo? Oh, who am I kidding? I do. I know I do. But....what about Jake? I feel bad....Leo said he feels bad about what he did....what about me? If he knew, he'd die. I'm overreacting. I need some fresh air._   
  
So Paige was out the door. She only walked about 5 minutes when she saw Leo, Phoebe, and Piper.  
  
"What in the....?," Paige asked,"Oh no...oh no...no..."  
"Oh my----Paige!" Piper yelled.  
"Um...Paige...hi!" Leo tried to be a good, convincing, 'I'm-not-cheating-on-you!' boyfriend.   
"Hi? HI?" Paige screamed.  
"Uh oh...not again." Leo mumbled.  
"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST CHEAT ON ME MORE? I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU....I'm so sorry." Paige yelled.  
"What the hell?" Piper asked.  
"I am. I'm yelling. Now I'm rambling. OK, listen to me, I'm sorry Leo. But I was....I was cheating on you, too. With a man Jake. We only kissed twice. I swear. I'm not lying....like you did. I'm not trying to be mean to you though. But I don't love him like I love you. I don't even love him at all. I don't even like him as a friend! Please forgive me. I'm so sorry. I swear. I'll never hurt you again....I did, didn't I? I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" Paige tried to sweetly reply.  
"You what? So Paige was...and Leo was...I hate to break it to ya, but I don't think it's gonna work out." Phoebe was trying to be her lovely advice-giving self. She was also trying to save Paige from forgiving Leo and Leo having to break up with her.  
  
_PHOEBE! DON'T SAY THAT!_, Paige thought, _I STILL LOVE LEO!_  
  
"Phoebe....it will. I love you, Leo. I do....more than anything. I have something to ask you, Leo. This may sound strange. And I'm sorry for cheating. I never will again. Leo, I've loved you since I first saw you. But you were with Piper," Paige said, not trying to be mean to Piper,"Now you aren't. Sort-of. Well, If you promise to never, ever cheat again, I won't either...well...will you.....will you...marry me?"

Part 7

"WHAT?" Phoebe, Piper, and Leo asked at the same time.  
"Girls, shut up, I'm proposing," Paige said,"Now, Leo, will you marry me?"  
"Well....," Leo said while Piper gave him an evil glare,"Uh....yes, I will!"   
"Oh my, Leo, I knew you loved me!" Paige screamed in joy.  
"Piper, why don't we leave the happy couple alone?" Phoebe asked and pulled her sister back toward their house.  
"Pheebs....how could he? I thought....I thought he loved me," Piper said as she walked into the house and started to cry,"I thought he cared."  
"Piper, sit down," Phoebe reassured her,"Would you want him turning you down?"  
"PHOEBE!" Piper yelled.  
"What? I'm right here, ya don't have to scream!" Phoebe said.  
"IT WAS A PROPOSAL!"  
"Aw, honey, I know....maybe something will happen....let's be happy for Paige at least, OK? She's still our sister."  
"And I still love her fiance."  
"It'll be OK, I promise. You'll find someone. You will."  
Leo and Paige came back into the house.  
"Phoebe, wanna come with me to the store? I'm gonna get some bridal magazines!" Paige said as she went up to her sister. Piper walked upstairs, wiping tears away.  
"Uh, bye Piper. Bye Leo!" Paige said as they left the house again.  
Piper came back downstairs.  
"Leo! How could you?" Piper yelled at him.  
"It was a proposal! What else could I have done?" Leo asked, and kissed Piper passionately.  
"Piper, I love you," Leo said,"I do."  
"Then you wouldn't marry her!" She pulled away and ran out of the room.  
  


Part 8

[3 Weeks Later - The Manor]  
"Well Paige, you're sure planning things great so far." Piper said as she walked by her sister. Paige and Phoebe were sitting at a table with magazines scattered everywhere.  
"Yep! What colors do you like? Pink? Baby blue? Peach? White? Light yellow?"  
"Hm....how about white and light purple?" Piper asked.  
"Oh! Paige, yeah. Use those." Phoebe told her sister.  
"Well, OK. I will. Now I gotta find the right shade of light purple," Paige said as she started to look through pages of colors,"Ooh! This one! Passionate Purple!"  
"Oh, that one is nice. So Passionate Purple and Pearl White?" Phoebe asked.  
"Yup. Piper, you're gonna be a bridesmaid, right?" Paige asked.  
"Of course!" Piper exclaimed.  
"Yay, that's great." Paige said.  
"Phoebe, did I get any messages?" Piper asked, changing the subject.  
"Yeah....Michael called. He said to call him back."   
"Oh, do you know what time he called?" Piper asked.  
"It was about 12."  
Piper looked at the clock.  
"Oh damn, it's 2!" Piper exclaimed again.  
"Calm yourself, hun." Paige said.  
"I will, I will." Piper ran to the phone.  
"Hey, Michael? Yeah. Of course it's you. Sure! Tonight is great. So tonight at 9? OK. Bye. Love ya." Piper said, hanging up the phone.  
"Love ya?," Paige asked,"Taking things quickly, are you?"   
"Haha, funny Paige." Piper said rolling her eyes.  
"Hey girls," Leo orbed in,"You have enough magazines, Paige?"   
"Yeah. But I still need to buy 'Care About Catering' and 'Sexy Spring Dresses'. I need them." Paige replied.  
"Sexy Spring Dresses? Oh my, you _are_ crazy." Leo said.  
_Yeah, I'm crazy too, Leo...._ Piper thought, _Still__ crazy about you._

Part 9

"Hey Paige, why don't we go buy you...that Sexy Dresses magazine, and the food one. OK?" Phoebe said.  
"OK! Piper, wanna come?" Paige asked.  
"No, that's OK, I feel tired. I'm gonna rest before I go out with Michael." Piper said.  
"OK, bye!" Paige and Phoebe were out the door.  
"Piper...." Leo started.  
"Yes?"   
"Why are you dating someone? I love you."   
"Leo, don't be a god damn hypocrite. You're the one getting married here, aren't you? I'm only with Michael so I don't feel alone. Phoebe has Jason, sort-of, and Paige has you..."  
"Piper, how long have you known Michael?" Leo asked.  
"A week."  
"You said,'Love ya' to him. After a _week._" Leo implied.  
"So? You and Paige got engaged after a month."   
"Wow, it was only....a month? Wow."   
"Yeah, Leo, a month. I'm starting to _really_ hate Paige. I really do. So, please, leave me alone in my misery. OK? Bye." Piper stormed off.  
"But....Piper! Wait!" Leo said, but she was already upstairs in her room with the door slammed shut.

Part 10

[Same Day - The Manor]  
Phoebe and Paige walked into the house to see Piper crying and laying down on the couch with Leo trying to comfort her. Leo nor Piper saw them walk in.  
"Piper....sweetie it's OK. I love you. I do." Leo said.  
"Damnit, no you don't! I could blow you up right now!" Piper said.  
"Uh...Piper. Don't. Please," Leo said, backing away. He turned around to see the 2 girls standing there with their mouths wide open,"Uh oh."   
"Uh oh? What uh oh? Uh oh me killing you?," Piper said turning around,"Uh oh."  
"Explain?" Paige said to Leo.  
"Explain what?" Leo asked.  
"Why you said you loved her."  
"Well, as a future sister-in-law, of course!" Leo said.  
_Well he's a quick thinker. That's why we were engaged....before Paige,Piper_ thought, _And he loved me. And I loved him. What did Paige do, put a spell on him?_   
"LEO----NO. NOT AGAIN. I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU PISSING ME OFF. CANTUM WHINE SERVAL FYRE!"   
"Huh?" Piper said.  
"Piper! When's our wedding?" Leo asked.  
"What the---?" Phoebe and Piper said.  
"OK, Leo, you were engaged to me." Paige said.  
"What? No!"  
"It was a spell....but....," Paige sighed,"Why did I just reverse it? Oh no. Leo, I love you."   
"But, Piper, she's my soulmate!"  
"Yes, yes, I know."  
_Why did I just do that?_ Paige thought to herself.  
"What? Paige, no you GOD DAMN DIDN'T." Piper screamed.  
  


Part 11

_This is from Paige's POV_  
"I'm sorry Piper. But I love Leo. I'm sorry." I said.  
"How could you?," Piper asked, starting to cry,"So all of this was a lie?"   
"Well...." I started.  
"NO. So you mean---- instead of ---- he cheated....I'm so confused. What did you do to all of us?" Phoebe asked me.  
"Well," I laughed,"I did nothing. That spell was a little joke. Leo, thanks for acting stupid, but it kinda recked it."  
I heard my sisters gasp.  
"You bitch!" Piper yelled at me.  
"I'm sorry. I said I was." I said.  
"No! I hate you Paige!" Piper screamed.  
"You _think_ you hate me," I said,"What if I died? What if there was no Power Of Three? Then what would you do? Deep inside, you love me _and_ need me."  
"I'm sorry Piper. I love you." Leo said.  
"WHAT? You....do?" I asked.  
He walked over to me.  
"I love you, too." He said.  
"No you don't. You can't love two people at once." I said.  
"I love Phoebe, too..." Leo said.  
"What?" She asked.  
"I love Piper and Phoebe....as my future sisters." He said.  
"Oh....Leo, I'm sorry. I'm sorry all of you. I lied to you all."   
_Maybe I shouldn't have said that...._   
"What did you lie about?" Piper asked.  
"About the spell....I am very sorry." I said.  
Just then, the doorbell rang.  
"Oh---- it's Michael! Oh crap!" Piper yelled.  
She ran to the door and opened it.  
"Hi, Michael." Piper said.  
I looked over at him.  
"JAKE?" I gasped.  
"Huh? That's not Jake, that's Michael. Idiot." Piper said.  
"Uh oh...." I heard him say.  
"Michael, why does she think you're her...uh...ex I guess, Jake?" Piper asked him.  
"Well...I am...kinda Jake. I'm Michael Jacob Allinger." He said.  
"You didn't!" I yelled.  
"You lied to me! I can't handle all this lying and confusion!" Piper yelled along with me.  
_I can't ever trust guys....why me?_

Part 12  
_From Phoebe's POV_   
"Piper....calm down. Paige....calm down." I said to them both.  
"Calm down?" They both said back at me.  
"Yes, listen to your sister." Leo was agreeing with me.  
"What are you, my dad?" Paige said.  
"Of course not. I'm marrying you. We aren't fat and old and missing teeth and living in a trailer park."  
I just had to giggle at that.  
_Leo is so funny. I wish Jason was here. I miss him._   
"It's not funny, Phoebe." Piper said to me.  
"Oh....sorry." I said back.  
_I wish Leo could make up his mind. He knows Piper is his soulmate. Why must he torture her? Paige can get over it. She's a strong person. So many guys would love to go out with her, but yet the man who doesn't love her as much as he loves her sister is marrying her. Why can't we just be a half-normal family. Then we could be witches and whitelighters and hyphenates and we won't have to worry about hating each other._  
I giggled again.  
_That hyphenate thing is pretty funny._  
"Michael....uh, I can't go out tonight. Something came up." Piper said to him.  
_The poor guy.__ He has no clue whatsoever about girls._  
"Sure. Fine." He walked away.  
"What are we going to do now?" Piper asked everyone.  
Then she made a look on her face.   
"Uh...I'll be right back!"   
She ran upstairs to the bathroom and slammed the door. We all waited there, quietly for her. It seemed like ages when she came back down again.   
_Thank god, Piper. I can't stand the silence._  
"Sorry, guys. I got sick." Piper said.  
"Oh, you OK honey?" I asked my sister.  
"Yeah Pheebs."   
"Oh, good." I said.  
"Leo, our wedding is still May 30th, right? We're still getting married?" Paige asked.  
_Do you have to ask him, Paige? Do you really have to?_  
"Yeah....what's today?" He asked.  
"The 25th." I said.  
"Oh....5 days? Already?"  
"Yeah. Leo, I have to ask you something, can we go upstairs for a second?" I asked.  
"Sure." He said.  
We walked upstairs and I made sure we were where no one could hear us.  
"Leo, do you know what hell you're putting Piper through?"  
"Well....sort-of. Listen, I'm getting married to Paige. OK?" He started to get angry and stormed downstairs.  
"That idiot," I said to myself,"What is he doing?"  
"What was wrong?" Paige asked him.  
"Oh, nothing." He said.  
_Yeah right. Nothing's wrong._

Part 13

_From Piper's POV_  
**May 29, 2003**  
I watched Paige and Phoebe. Paige had the biggest smile on her face. She looked like she was the happiest girl in the world.   
_And I'm the unluckiest girl in the world._  
"Piper? You OK? You look upset." Phoebe asked me.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Paige, I'm so happy for you." I said.  
"Are you sure you're not jealous or mad?" She asked.  
"Yeah. I said I'm fine."  
_I'm not fine. How damn stupid are you people?_   
"I hope Leo and me will have kids soon." Paige said.  
"Don't move things so fast. That's a big change in your life." Phoebe said.  
That made my heart break.   
_I want to have kids with him._   
"Piper, hun, don't look so sad." Phoebe tried to cheer me up.  
_You don't even know what's wrong._   
"I said I'm....oh god!" I ran to the bathroom as quickly as possible.  
"Uh....what was that about?" Paige asked when I came down again.  
"Nothing." I replied.  
Phoebe got this look on her face. Like she knew something. Like she figured something out, and maybe no one else realized it.   
_I gotta try to be happy for Paige. It's her wedding tomorrow. Leo loves her, not me. I gotta get over that._   
Paige looked at a clock.  
"Holy crap, I gotta go!" She shouted as she ran out.  
"Where?" Phoebe asked.  
"See ya!" Paige screamed as she ran out the door.  
"What was that all about?" I asked.  
"Piper, I think you need to ask yourself something." Phoebe ignored my question.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Why have you been throwing up all the time lately? You don't have an eating disorder."   
"I'm just sick. You know that."

"Are you sure? Honey you don't look so good. I think....you might be pregnant." Phoebe said.

Part 14

_From Leo's POV_   
**May 30, 2003**   
I love her. I always have, and always will.   
I looked at Piper.  
I should be marrying her, not Paige.  
"Hey." She said.  
"Hi."  
"So....today's your big day."  
"Yeah. It is."  
"I hope Paige is happy. She's the luckiest girl in the world."  
"Don't say that. Don't make me feel guilty."  
"Why should you?"  
"I don't know. Why should I?"  
"Because you are the **BIGGEST TOTAL ASSHOLE ON THE WHOLE PLANET.** That's why."   
"I'm sorry." I walked away.  
I wish Paige never proposed. I should have never loved her. I loved her in the beginning....now she's annoying and whiny. If I wasn't with her, she wouldn't be. Now Piper is mad at me. She's mad at Paige. I have a reason to marry Paige. I couldn't say no. She'd hate me forever. I can't divorce her either. She'd hate me still. I should've never gotten into this mess.   
  
_From Phoebe's POV_  
I know it. Piper's pregnant. She is. She has to be. My god. It's with Leo's kid. I can just tell. I don't think she even knows. We do have a messed-up family. And now Leo's getting married. God, I don't even think _Paige_ wants to be with Leo. So why are they getting married?  
************************************************  
_After The Wedding_   
************************************************  
"I love you, Leo." Paige said.  
"I love you, too." Leo said back.  
This makes me sick. It really does. Not that I hate Paige or anything. Piper doesn't even hate Paige. She's just kinda mad. Not furious or anything. OK, maybe a little furious.  
  
_From Piper's POV_   
Well, they did have a nice wedding. I feel sick. Maybe Pheebs is right....maybe I am pregnant. I gotta go take a test. Right now. I'm scared that I am. What am I gonna do now? Now Paige will really hate me. OK, so I'm screwed. I think I am. I really think I am. I gotta stop worrying. And thinking so much. Or else I might get embarrassed for not listening again. That happens a lot.  
  
_From Paige's POV_   
I do feel bad for Piper. But I love Leo. I should've never joked and done that stupid spell thing. That got them really mad. I feel sorry for what I did. I really do. I hope they know I'm sorry. Poor Piper. I broke her heart. I don't even know if Leo really does love me. But Piper. He had an affair before, he will now. Maybe marrying Leo wasn't the right choice. Maybe he's not my true love. Maybe we're just not meant to be. I feel horrible for Piper. I hope she breaks my heart. I wish she would.  
  



End file.
